Fight Me
by Alara Phoenix
Summary: Naruto is cutting class in the gym storeroom when Sasuke walks in looking... strange. There's lust in his eyes... High School fic - AU/YAOI/PWP SasuNaruSasu Oneshot NO FLAMES! - COMPLETE


**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey Guys, this is just a random oneshot that was created from my boredom and perverted mind. It is a Yaoi (boyxboy) PWP (Porn Without Plot) so if you are allergic then PLEASE click the backbutton now. I do not want to recieve flames from this and nor do I really expect reviews - it's a random oneshot after all.

Now another thing - in this story, Sasuke is kind of an Uke even though he admittedly tops in it. But Naruto acts like the Seme. Well, kind of... Eh, you'll see. If you don't like it, then keep it to yourself please - I really don't care. It's just a waste of a review. Seriously, you'd think people have better things to do than comment on something that they don't like... Anyway, for all you wonderful people who do read and do like - thank you for taking the time to have a look.

ONWARDZ!

* * *

><p><strong>-)**

'**Fight Me'**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Alara Phoenix**

It was exceedingly dark within the sports store room. That was one of the reasons why Naruto liked it. The tumble mats were piled up in the back right hand corner and they made a relatively comfortable bed. He always came here when he didn't feel like going to class. It was always open and no one used it in winter. He was glad to finally be alone; people always seemed to talk to him if he was around. It was annoying. And after running into that guy earlier, Naruto was in something of a bad mood.

Sasuke Uchiha was somewhat of the silent type. He didn't talk to anyone, no one ever seemed to want to go near him or be seen with him and there were even rumours that anyone he stared at would become cursed. Although it was a ridiculous rumour and everyone laughed it off, they all avoided his eyes after that anyway. He was probably the best looking guy at school but as the girls all said, he was someone to admire and sigh over from afar only. That seemed to suit Sasuke fine and he also didn't bother with anyone, but today...

Naruto had been late for his favourite class; he was running whilst looking over his shoulder and trying to listen to what the sports teacher was yelling after him to improve is tennis technique. Then he'd turned a corner and run headlong into someone. Both had fallen over and Naruto had started apologising fast; irritated with himself for being such an idiot. The other person had gotten up and dusted himself off with Naruto still apologising and holding his hand to his head that was bleeding from a tiny cut. After licking the blood off his hand with a small curse, he looked up at the person starting to apologise again, only to stop midsentence as he stared up into Sasuke's really intense dark eyes. 'Ah, it's you!' Naruto had blurted out as Sasuke just looked at him, before going bright red. 'Ah, I-I mean... I d-didn't mean... u-um, sorry...' he had stuttered averting his eyes in embarrassment, calling himself all kinds of names for being such an idiot. Sasuke had made a soft noise that Naruto later figured out to be a really quiet and somewhat reluctant laugh through his teeth. Then Naruto had heard Sasuke speak for the first time. '...so. How are you gonna make it up to me, Naruto Namikaze?'

Naruto had gulped then and he did so again now. Sasuke had known who he was. That was... scary. He could still remember Sasuke's intense eyes staring into his own. He had been so paralysed by them that he'd made no answer and Sasuke had just 'hn'ed softly, closing his eyes. 'Well, I'll just come by sometime later. In return for knocking me over, I get to do what I want with you for half an hour when I see you. Isn't it fair? After all; you just broke my Notebook. It's either you do what I tell you or you pay for it; $40 000 for a custom made.' After waiting for an answer and again not getting one, the corner of his mouth had twitched and he'd turned and left without another word. This had left Naruto to pull himself together and hurry on to his class that was already halfway through.

Right now, it was two periods later and Naruto was skipping second last period in the old sports store room. What did Sasuke mean by 'I'll just come by sometime later.'? And what was he going to get him to do? Hopefully nothing impossible or against the rules... Well, sure skipping class wasn't exactly encouraged but it was better than... throwing eggs or... something worse. He wouldn't be able to do it. It would just feel... wrong.

Naruto sighed and rolled over on the mats. He'd just have to wait and find out. It wasn't like he had much choice; there was no way he could afford to pay back a $40 000 computer. He didn't think he'd get that much in a year let alone now. Well, he'd just have to wait and get it over with. Remembering Sasuke's eyes again Naruto felt heat flood through him.

They had been so penetrative, like they could see into his very soul. Swallowing hard Naruto squeezed shut his eyes and tried to think of something else, but those eyes seemed to be imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

Suddenly the door opened and swung shut with a clunk. Naruto bolted upright, worried that the teachers had discovered his hiding spot and slid off the mats in the same motion to stand facing the person at the door...and found himself looking over at Sasuke.

But something was different from the last time Naruto had seen him. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face his face and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. Naruto was about to ask him if he was alright when he was once more caught within Sasuke's eyes. They too had a different look in them than earlier. The intensity was far greater and he stared at Naruto with a strange light burning in his gaze. Naruto was frozen where he was and he felt heat bubbling in his stomach. Then Sasuke slowly started walking towards him.

As he got within a metre Naruto backed away until his back hit the wall. Sasuke kept coming, raising his hand as though he was about to hit Naruto who warily shut his eyes in anticipation. Was Sasuke going to beat him up? The hand slammed down with force that was frightening, but it didn't hit Naruto. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Sasuke's tense muscular arm was leaning just to the side a little above his head. Making sure he couldn't escape. He swallowed hard and looked from the arm to in front of him where Sasuke was leaning over him. He was still breathing heavily but now his eyes where closed in a pained expression and he moved closer to Naruto bringing his head close to the side of Naruto's.

Moving to Naruto's shoulder he seemed to inhale his smell and he made a quiet noise like a moan. Then abruptly without warning he ran his tongue up Naruto's neck. The guy flinched, heat rising to his face. Sasuke ignored him, moving even closer; pressing himself against Naruto who shifted and, without trying to, brushed Sasuke's groin making him moan again, this time louder. His breathing picked up and he slammed his groin into Naruto's, causing both of them to groan in reaction.

As Naruto panted with his eyes closed trying to get a hold on himself, Sasuke's free hand came up to brush his lips and Naruto only had enough time to open his eyes before Sasuke's mouth was on his, demanding and forceful; the need in it caused heat to swamp him and he let out a loud involuntary cry. This seemed to affect Sasuke immensely and he moaned again before attacking Naruto's mouth again with renewed vigour. His tongue snaked in past Naruto's teeth and touched the back of the throat, the owner of which could only moan in reply.

Both guys were enjoying this and Sasuke jerked open Naruto's white school shirt, caressing his nipples and making him gasp and Sasuke pushed further into his mouth as it opened. Awkward with Sasuke touching his bare skin Naruto tried to push him off, but Sasuke was having none of that. He grabbed Naruto's wrists and slammed them above his head as he continued to explore with his other hand and his mouth was still very busy with Naruto's.

Then suddenly, Sasuke's hand moved down and yanked open Naruto's pants. Pulling down the zip and brushing against his boxers tantalisingly as he did so, Sasuke succeeded in causing Naruto to let out a loud groan.

Giving Naruto's mouth a rest, Sasuke moved to his neck again and started licking and caressing with his lips. Now that he wasn't blocking it anymore, Naruto's groans where a lot louder and Sasuke found himself getting more and more turned on.

Although the guy was trying with everything he had to resist and not be affected by Sasuke, no matter how hard Naruto tried it was impossible. Sasuke was turning him on and if this kept up he was going to snap.

Sasuke's hand abruptly slipped into Naruto's boxers, taking a firm grip on his erection and stroked him hard. The reaction was immediate. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he let out a loud erotic cry of helpless and reluctant pleasure. Sasuke just kept stroking him and Naruto's cry's got louder and more frequent, until he was crying out with every breath.

'How does it feel?' Sasuke spoke for the first time, his voice a low seductive purr. 'Good? Or bad...? If you don't like it I could just...' Sasuke stopped stroking and just held it loosely in his hand. Naruto was dying. 'N-no...' 'What was that? If you want something then speak up.' Sasuke was smirking evilly at him. 'You want more don't you? You want me to do this...' Sasuke stroked him once long and hard and Naruto cried out again in pleasure. 'Don't you want me to make you feel good? You'll have to ask nicely...' Naruto just stayed where he was panting heavily, leaning against the wall weakly and a small trickle of saliva coming from his mouth. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to get a hold on himself. It wasn't easy when Sasuke still held his erection.

Naruto wanted him to move. He wanted it desperately; for Sasuke to do him. But he wasn't going to give in. He wasn't going to give Sasuke what he wanted. After all, in every relationship he'd ever had, although Sasuke did not know it,_ he _had always been the one in control. He wasn't at all used to someone rendering _him _helpless.

Sasuke seemed to sense his defiance because he started laughing.' 'You're not used to the sensations yet are you? Don't worry; I'll introduce you... to all of them.' He drew in close to Naruto's ear. 'I'll have fun breaking you in.' Naruto felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine and, looking up into Sasuke's beautiful eyes, his own features relaxed; abruptly expressionless. Then slowly he acquired a somewhat devilish look of his own; a small smile that promised nothing good. He had the satisfaction of seeing Sasuke's expression change to one of curious surprise and his smile widened slightly.

Sasuke was still holding him in one hand, but Naruto didn't mind anymore. He'd just snapped. Usually, Naruto would hold back with everything he did in case he outshone anyone or annoyed anyone. It was just easier that way. But he was by no means as innocent as people assumed; he just put on a front. That was fine with him. But Sasuke was playing an entirely different game, and Naruto had decided to get serious.

Flexing his own hard muscles hidden under his sleaves, Naruto easily broke Sasuke's hold on his arms and he grabbed Sasuke's wrist in his right hand. 'You're playing a dangerous game,' He purred leaning into Sasuke's ear, 'I would have ensured I was holding all the right cards if I were you... one mistake; one tiny mistake and the tables are turned.'

Sasuke's expression was one of startled shock, and Naruto drank it in. The message he'd been getting from Sasuke the entire time was pleading, asking to be dominated and not really expecting to get it. The expression of need on Sasuke's face when he'd entered the room said he needed to feel it not give it. Well; that was fine with Naruto. He preferred to be the one in control anyway.

Taking Sasuke firmly but gently by the shoulders with the same small smile, Naruto abruptly drove him backwards to slam him into another pile of mats next to the door. The impacted slightly winded Sasuke and he gasped.

Naruto kept moving forward on momentum and his mouth fell down upon Sasuke's, who had not the time to react. Naruto's tongue flickered in and out, running over Sasuke's lips before caressing his tongue and licking the back of his throat. Sasuke, completely in control before even while turned on, began to breathe heavily and he subconsciously lent into Naruto's caress with half closed eyes.

Opening and pushing Sasuke's shirt back swiftly and smoothly, he gently began to press his fingers into Sasuke's skin moving everywhere over his back and his chest, caressing his arms and neck. Slowly but surely, Sasuke was reaching the turned on point that he'd had when he had first come into the room. His heart was beating fast; Naruto could feel it as he pressed closer. Smiling as his mouth moved, Naruto brought his leg up between Sasuke's legs and began grinding him slowly but hard and sweat ran down Sasuke's face as he made a low noise in the back of his throat and somehow his legs opened wider so that Naruto could get further in. Sasuke's hips moved forward to meet Naruto and soon he was rubbing up against him, a very hard lump in his pants.

This fact did not go unnoticed by Naruto and grabbing Sasuke by the back of his neck to pull him more forcefully against his mouth before rubbing his nipples with the same hand, his other hand made its way down Sasuke's back and having already opened the front of Sasuke's pants without him noticing, pushed his hand down into the back of them to caress his firm backside, grinding his groin with a leg at the same time.

As Sasuke's black school pants slid down his legs, he gave another rugged moan deep in his throat and his hands gripped Naruto's open shirt as though hanging on for dear life. Naruto didn't think he was even aware that he'd lost his pants... yet. He was definitely aware that Naruto had his hands down his boxers though because his muscles were rippling in reaction.

Naruto was having the time of his life and loving the reactions he was receiving from Sasuke. To be perfectly honest, he was quite impressed with Sasuke's control. While he hadn't done this kind of thing with a guy before, he wasn't at all objective to the idea and had fantasised about guys just as much as he had girls. He knew very well how to make a girl cry out and even the hardest girls had turned soft under his touch. Sasuke was only making small noises to what had made most girls moan loud. It wasn't that guys were harder to turn on either, on the contrary Naruto knew as a given that guys had just as many sensitive spots if not more than the opposite sex. Sasuke was just... good; hard to break.

But that just made Naruto want to break him even more.

Naruto felt desire rise and swamp him once more and he pulled away from Sasuke as lust threatened to take over completely. He stumbled back and leant against the wall with a shaking hand over his mouth fighting to keep himself under control. He couldn't do that to Sasuke; what the hell had he been thinking! When he had calmed down a little, he moved his hand and let his head fall back against the mats. 'Sorry about that.' He said a little breathless still, 'I forgot myself for a while there.'

'Well, I'm glad you apologised, but you did it for the wrong reason.' For some reason Sasuke sounded irritated and Sasuke opened his eyes in surprise. Sasuke had gotten rid of his school pants completely and he was sitting down in his underwear and school shirt looking somewhat disgruntled. As Naruto looked at him he glared back looking so much like a child who just been denied candy that Naruto had to blink in surprise before hiding a smile behind his hand. 'What's up with you?' he asked trying to keep a straight face. Sasuke just glared again before turning his back on him and Naruto had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep him from laughing.

'Forget it.' Sasuke now sounded so disappointed that Naruto lost the feeling of humour. 'It doesn't matter.' Naruto leant his arm against the mats and rested his head on his chin. His eyes watched Sasuke's every move, travelling over his body and taking it all in. He didn't blink. '...Well, obviously it does if you're so upset about it.' Sasuke paused before looking around in surprise. 'What makes you think I'm upset?'

Naruto smiled at him, 'You've lost your indifferent act, Sasu.' Sasuke blinked. 'You're right...? Huh, I wonder why. Normally I'm all tense... and what do you mean by 'Sasu'!' Naruto just kept watching him with a smile, 'It suits you, the real you, more than 'Sasuke', don't you think? Cute, innocent little Sasu... hah.' Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, his face almost illegibly pink. 'I'm cute am I?' 'Very.' 'Is that a good thing?' 'Well... It turns me on if that's what you mean, so yeah I'd say it's a good thing.' Sasuke's face got red and he looked away hastily with a huff. Naruto chuckled to himself softly. Playing with Sasuke was fun, although he had meant everything he'd just said.

Looking away himself, Naruto traced a pattern on his arm. 'I might get upset if you don't say anything good about me though... I'd start thinking you don't like me or something...' Looking out the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke stare at him and he kept his head down, still tracing. 'I-I don't... well, I... ah...' Although he had been playing with him, Naruto felt a flash of unexpected hurt. He raised his head to look straight at Sasuke who avoided his eyes.

So that was how it was. Naruto looked down at the ground and his hand clenched subconsciously into a fist. Then he sighed and relaxed it, before moving towards the door. '...guess I'll see you around then... 'Sasuke'.' 'What? No, I didn't mean..!' Naruto kept moving. He could feel his eyes stinging but he pushed the feeling away with annoyance; was he really gonna cry like a little girl? Starting to push the door open, Sasuke grabbed his arm before he could leave. 'Wait.'

Naruto tried to master himself, before turning slightly to look at Sasuke. 'Wait.' The guy gazed at him pleadingly and he held on to Naruto tightly with a tense hand. When he saw that he had Naruto's attention, he gulped and looked down before taking a long rattling breath.

'When I first saw you, or picked you out rather, to be perfectly honest I didn't really feel much. I saw you as an idiotic kid who was way too happy-go-lucky for his own good. I thought I could break you in and have a little bit of fun with you before letting you go and finding someone else.

But after we parted, after you ran into me, I started thinking about you. I remembered your eyes that didn't really match the rest of you; they seemed more intermit, like they were holding some dark secret. Thanks to that, I began fantasising about you as the pitcher.

It surprised me just how much thinking about you like that turned me on and when I couldn't bare it anymore, I came here; this place that you're always escaping to. I was annoyed with myself for getting myself so worked up when I knew, or thought, that you were a catcher.'

Sasuke paused before swallowing and going on, 'But then you... you dropped your mask. I got to see the real you and it scared me a little, but thrilled me at the same time. When you started to retaliate I... I was in ecstasy. Shocked as well but, the things you were doing... I...Ah...!'

Both of them realised at the same time that Sasuke was erect and Naruto felt a wave of desire. Sasuke started to move away with a muttered red faced apology but Naruto held him back, pulling him so that they were face to face and merely inches from each other. 'Keep talking.' Naruto said; his eyes fixed upon Sasuke, who shifted somewhat uncomfortably under his unwavering gaze but didn't argue.

'To be perfectly honest, I've never really had a proper relationship before. I'm not good with other people, I get all tense and my face just closes up. That's why everyone thinks I'm so antisocial.' Sasuke closed his eyes. 'I'm scared; if I open myself up to people and they see how vulnerable I really am they'll just cut me down with scorn and leave.' His intense eyes opened and looked up before looking away miserably. 'That... is kind of w-why I... hesitated just now...' The two of them sank into silence; Naruto stood motionless, waiting, saying nothing. Sasuke stared down, breathing slightly faster than usual and his fist clenched.

'N-normally, it's fine; it doesn't matter. I never remove my mask, so they never know. But, you were different. You weren't afraid of me. Even when I first came in here and started doing that stuff, you never once looked afraid or uneasy; just mildly surprised. Then you changed and dropped your mask and attacked back! I-I was startled; had no idea what I should do. There wasn't much I _could _do; you had dominated me completely. But that was what I had dreamt about, and you were just that much better than I could have imagined. I felt so good; relaxed and experiencing more pleasure than I thought was possible. You drove all my unease out and cast it into the wind; that's why when you stopped I was left stumbling. My mask had been shattered and it was like I was naked; the blanket of security I had felt had left with you.'

Sasuke was still staring bitterly at the floor. 'You're the first person who has ever done that; I didn't see it coming at all. You with your act didn't do anything for me, but the real you... I-I don't want to see you walk away like that; it's... surprisingly painful.'

Looking up still bitter, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar. 'You have already broken my blockade with no help from me so I'm already at your mercy. That's why I'm going to throw caution to the winds right now and tell you...' All bitterness vanishing from Sasuke's beautiful eyes in one heart stopping moment of truth as he looked straight into Naruto's; he spoke waveringly but resolute.

'I... have never felt so strongly for another person before as much as I do for you. You stole more than my mask with your awakening, and even if you don't want it and are just going to leave after this... I-It's always going to belong to you, so... uh...'

Silence fell once again as Sasuke dropped his eyes once more to the floor, his face bright red. After maybe a minute of silence, Naruto made a strange noise. When he did it again a few seconds later, Sasuke looked up warily only to find that Naruto was dying, struggling with himself to the utmost to prevent himself from laughing out loud hysterically.

When he and Sasuke locked eyes there was a pause before Naruto exploded dropping to the floor from laughing so hard. 'Don't laugh!' Sasuke demanded going redder, 'I was just saying what I felt; it's not meant to be funny! Don't laugh at me!' Naruto snorted still chuckling, 'You... Quite the romantic aren't you, haha...' 'Shut up! Obviously you don't return the feeling if you're like that!'

Sasuke turned in an annoyed, upset huff and started pulling his pant's back on. A hand reached out and yanked his leg out from under him causing him to fall on his back with a yelp. As soon as he hit the floor, Naruto was kneeling over of him. A smile still lit the corners of his mouth, but the humour now held some seriousness.

'Don't put them back on; After all the trouble I went to get rid of them... geez you have no consideration for others...' A single tear leaked from Sasuke's eye and he blinked up at Naruto in relative shock. 'W-wha...?' Naruto licked the droplet off his cheek and moved down next to Sasuke's ear. 'Little idiot. 'I like you' is all I needed to hear. Like I was going to let anyone else have you even _if _you didn't like me.' He bit down on Sasuke's ear just short of painful, causing him to take a small but sharp intake of air.

'I should tell you; I guard my possessions jealously.' Slamming a hand down on the ground next to his head Naruto brought his face very close to Sasuke's. 'I'm not going to forgive anyone who lays a hand on my beloved toys without my permission, nor my toys should they decide to play with someone else...' He whispered, frighteningly serious. 'So with that in mind, are you still willing to be mine? Little Sasu.' Sasuke stared up at him with mild confusion, 'Didn't you just say that you weren't going to let anyone have me even if I said no?' 'Yep.' 'Then I don't really have much choice do I.' 'Nope.' Sasuke just looked at him in resigned exasperation. 'You're... not at all used to not getting what you really want are you.' 'Nope.'

After a pause Sasuke started laughing and Naruto cracked a smile, 'You know; I _have_ had a lot of relationships before this, though they were all girls. They all got scared and ran away when they found out what I was really like.' Sasuke grinned at him and punched him one the arm. 'I can't image why they'd do that...' '_Thanks_ for the sarcasm. Probably a good thing you don't scare as easily as them.' 'Heh, I'm only scared of being replaced. Other than that...' 'Ooh, I see. So that's why you're so hard to break.' Naruto chuckled evilly, 'Ah... Just you wait... I'll crack you eventually.' Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, 'What; you don't like it that I'm a reluctant catcher? Sure I enjoy it, but resisting makes the heat rise.'

Naruto rolled off him to lie next to him and he started poking Sasuke's abbs. 'Did I say I didn't like it? Man, you really are my type... Huh, no wonder I found all those girls half arsed... They were all so weak and boring... and of course the only ones who were ever attracted to me were the ones who liked cute innocent guys like my mask... tch...' Sasuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye. 'So... you like the ones who start the fight?' 'Ha, without a doubt!' 'Glad to hear it.' '...Huh?'

Without a warning, Sasuke rolled over and brought his mouth down demandingly on Naruto's. His eyes opened wide and he paused in surprise. Sasuke's tongue swept through his mouth causing desire to flood in tidal waves and he moaned before deepening the kiss and it was only after the both of them were flushed and breathing heavily that they broke for air.

'Geez Sasu...hah... If you...wanted me...that badly...you...hah...should have said...something...hah...' Sasuke laughed breathlessly, 'Well, last time...hah...you stopped so I...wasn't sure...' Naruto looked over at him exasperatedly, 'Only because I didn't want to hurt you! I can get... violent.' Sasuke laughed still breathless, 'So, now that you know I want you and like it rough what are you going to do?' Naruto lay where he was, his breathing slowing down. 'I don't... have to hold back?' 'No! If you do, I'm not gonna talk to you again.'

The two guys stared at each other before Naruto got onto his knees. 'I _really _hope you're not gonna regret that.' Sasuke gave a devilish smirk and got to his feet. 'Don't worry; I'll be getting a little violent too.'

Naruto was halfway through getting up himself when Sasuke slammed himself into him. The two of them fell backwards and as was his intention, Sasuke landed on top of Naruto. Their mouths connected and moved against each other, both fighting for supremacy. Their tongues pressed together, caressing before pulling away and swishing around the back of each others throats.

Although both were resisting, both were sinking in oceans of desire and Naruto finally could not help but give a small moan deep in his throat. This delighted Sasuke, but the sound told him that Naruto was feeling just as much need as him and that turned him on even more. He made a soft noise himself and the two of them attacked each other with almost crazed desperation. Their hands roamed over each other exploring; Sasuke was still mainly concentrating on the kiss and his hands stroked Naruto's chest and sides, but Naruto wanted to make him cry out more and his hands travelled downward with a purpose.

Pushing a hand down Sasuke's boxers without much warning, Naruto reached down and up, shoving Sasuke's backside so he toppled closer. His forearm squashed up against Sasuke's erection and stunned the guy broke off from the kiss to make an unintentional loud erotic groan. Feeling the effect of Sasuke's voice flood through him, Naruto reached up and crushed Sasuke's erection in both hands, pumping him hard and fast.

For the first time Naruto heard what he desired so much; Sasuke made an erotic cry that lasted for a good minute. But then light blazed in Sasuke's eyes and he stared down with a frightening expression. Naruto froze feeling thrills flowing over his skin. In what seemed like an age, during which Naruto could not move at all, Sasuke slowly reached down and pulled down Naruto's pants. Sending his boxers with them, Sasuke ran a fingernail up Naruto's erection causing him to flinch with a gasp. Tracing a pattern over the swollen skin, Sasuke's eyes never once left Naruto's.

It was unbearable. Naruto's flesh throbbed beneath Sasuke's finger and began to seep. Naruto felt his eyes starting to seep as well but he couldn't help it. 'U-ugh...' Sasuke leant down to lick the side of Naruto's face, 'I can't hear you...' he whispered into his ear. Hah! Sasuke wanted him to beg! Like hell that was going to happen! He'd never ever begged in his life, he wasn't about to start now!

Adding his other fingers to the pattern tracing, Sasuke just watched as Naruto struggled beneath him. _I'm not gonna beg! _He thought to himself determinedly. _There's no way! I'm gonna be the one to do him, not the other way around! ...but even if I say that...crap. _Naruto's eyes were leaking. _I-I can't do anything... My entire body wants him to do it... It won't obey me anymore. I can't take it... _Opening his eyes, Naruto stared up at Sasuke with helpless desperation, 'Hell, I don't care anymore! Just do it! Please Sasu! I-I can't...ah...please touch me... Sasu!'

Sasuke chuckled in victory. 'Heh, I win!' 'Bastard, say that when we're done would you! Hurry up, this is _killing_ me and it's your fault!' Tears fell freely from Naruto's eyes. 'This helplessness... I _hate _it!'

The smile faded from Sasuke's face somewhat and he looked down at Naruto fondly, 'You really do; I didn't expect you to dislike it _that _much. But don't worry I'll make it up to you.' Turning himself around so that his knees were on either side of Naruto's head, he grinned at him before swallowing him whole. Naruto had _not _been expecting _that_. Pleasure swamped him and he cried out, his eyes widening. 'S-Sasuke, you bastard...AH! Sasu!'

Sasuke's boxers were still around his thighs from when Naruto had touched him, and his excitement dripped onto Naruto's face. Looking up and seeing this, Naruto reached up and slammed Sasuke's legs out from under him with his elbows. Surprised and still with a mouthful of Naruto, Sasuke fell down onto him and his excitement went straight into Naruto's open mouth. 'AH! N-no... Ah! N-Naruto! Nnn!'

Swishing his tongue over Sasuke's slit and slurping up the excretion, Naruto succeeded in causing Sasuke to shudder violently giving a muffled groan and both guys attacked again with renewed and feverish vigour. In almost perfect sync both of them slammed their groins further into each other and continued to do so.

Sasuke squeezed his lips shut as he moved up and down and with one last cry, Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth and he swallowed it. The two of them broke apart and lay next to each other panting hard. Naruto closed his eyes in exhaustion, but thinking about what Sasuke had just done got him erect again almost immediately.

Sasuke laughed softly and it wasn't long before Naruto joined in, the two of them happy just to be together. Then Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't come yet, and he looked from it to Sasuke's face. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, but he looked happy. 'I guess we should go home... The school bell would have gone a while ago in any case.' Yanking up his boxers, Sasuke moved towards his pants. Naruto stayed were he was. Sasuke had won, but he hadn't come yet. It didn't seem right. Naruto didn't like to lose but he wasn't a sore loser either. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke's needs were met and as of yet, they hadn't been.

'Sasuke.' Surprised that Naruto had called him by his full name, Sasuke turned around warily. Naruto was sitting cross-legged facing the wall on his right looking at the floor and concerned Sasuke moved over leaving his pants where they were. 'What's up?' Naruto looked up at him with a mixture of reluctance and resolve on his face. 'Won't you... go all the way...?' Sasuke stared at him, 'You... Are you serious? You hate being catcher.' 'I hate being helpless.' Naruto corrected him. 'Being catcher... If it's to your attack then...I don't really mind so much.'

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. 'Well, it's not like I don't want to...but you...' 'You won Sasu. You got me. I don't know I'll hate it unless I experience it and besides, I don't want to leave you until I think you're fully satisfied sexually.' This was said whilst looking meaningfully at Sasuke's erection and following Naruto's gaze, he frowned with annoyance when he saw he was still erect. 'Tch, don't worry about it. I'm satisfied; completely. I can't help this though; looking at you, and/or thinking about you makes it go. I'm practically constantly horny.'

As he turned again, Naruto grabbed his arm. 'Sasu. Please.' Sasuke looked at him with a pained expression. 'Naruto...' 'Please Sasu.' Letting out a sigh Sasuke rubbed his face before kneeling next to Naruto. 'Don't regret it later Naru.' 'Eh? 'Naru'?'

Sasuke lifted Naruto's arms up and pushed him down on the floor, 'What you can call me 'Sasu' but I can't call you anything? Heh.' Naruto would have replied but Sasuke kissed him forcefully, kneeling over Naruto between his raised legs. 'Hmf...! Nnn...! Ah...!'

Allowing his desire to take over, Naruto reached up and put his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. Sasuke lay on top of him; skin on skin and started grinding the hard lump in Naruto's pants with his own at the same time. 'Ah..! Nnn! More...nn...! More! ...AH...!'

Breaking the kiss that had been going on for some time, Sasuke pulled Naruto's leg over so that he was on his hands and knees before lying himself down on top again and shoving his hands down the front of Naruto's pants. 'A-AH! N-no! Not this way... AAH! Ah! Ah! Nnn!' Sasuke grinned and got rid of his boxers again. 'You're being dominated; you don't get to choose which position. This way's easier for me.' 'B-bastard...AH!' 'Tell me how it feels Naru, come on. Beg me, it turns me on.' 'Like hell bastar...AH! AH! Nn-no... Ah! S-Sasu stop teasing... AH! It feels good... AAH! Do it more! SASU!' Sasuke chuckled, 'I know you might not like it, but I think I like you as catcher nearly as much as I like you as pitcher, hehe.'

Sasuke yanked down both pairs of Naruto's pants in one swipe and teased his backside with his erection. 'I'm not gonna try and loosen you up first; I want it tight. If I make you bleed, uh well this is an apology in advance. But you're a sadist aren't you? You should be able to take a bit of pain yourself.' 'W-what! Hey, wait! Wai...AAAGGHH!'

Sasuke positioned himself and thrust, shoving himself into Naruto hard and fast. He gasped as he went in; Naruto was so tight... it just felt so good...! Desire flooding him and causing him to groan, he pulled out and thrust in again with a growl. In, out, in, out, getting faster and faster... Naruto was making amazing erotically sexy noises and seemed completely reduced to making those sounds like an animal, Sasuke felt his erection swell in response and was massaged as it pushed into Naruto. He was so glad that Naruto had asked him to do it. He would never have tried if he hadn't been asked and that would have meant he'd never have felt like this...!

The pitcher-turned-catcher was also feeling way more pleasure than he'd ever dreamed could come from having something shoved inside him, despite the fact that his hole was burning white hot. Whether it was by skill or pure chance Sasuke hit his prostate dead on the first thrust and continued to do so time and time again thereafter. Staring unseeingly at the pile of mats ahead of him as white blanked out his vision, Naruto unconsciously slammed himself back against Sasuke impaling himself as loud frequent moans tore themselves from his throat. This was amazing...!

'OH GOD YES!' he screamed, his body starting to shudder violently, 'MORE...! HARDER...! AGH...! FUCK YES! YES! FASTER! FUCK ME! MORE! GOD, SASUKE!' Sasuke let out a long shuddering groan as the erotic voice affected him and he leaned forward as he thrust wildly, using his weight to drive deeper and harder into Naruto. His eyes rolled back as he gasped at the electrifying pleasure, his brow furrowed and eyes half shut as sweat ran down his face. Grasping at Naruto's sides tightly Sasuke's desire took over, the pleasure numbing the painful ache steadily growing in his muscles as he thrust faster and harder than he would later think was possible. He let loose a shuddering growl and unknown to him his eyes blazed as he proceeded to fuck Naruto senseless and the blond gave a loud shuddering groan of appreciation at the increased pace and aggressiveness.

"S-SASUKE!" Sasuke groaned as the erotic sound brought him close to coming and desperately sank his teeth into Naruto's neck, reaching down to grasp his leaking erection that had been neglected thus far. That was all the stimuli Naruto needed and with a wild cry of euphoria, his muscles clamped down around Sasuke, shooting his seed into the pale hand just as Sasuke himself released inside Naruto with an animalistic growl.

As the blond collapsed under him, Sasuke just barely managed to prevent himself falling on top, his arms shaking slightly with fatigue. Pulling himself out, he let himself drop so he was lying next to him. Both just stayed that way for a while, getting their breath back.

"...Wow." Naruto commented, his voice slightly muffled from where he'd face planted the mat. Sasuke smirked a little smugly, "Wow." He agreed, still basking in the afterglow. But Naruto's next comment nearly made his eyes bug out. "So... you ready for round two?" The raven just looked at him like he was crazy, "Are you serious?" he questioned incredulously, "You're exhausted!" He glance at the abused hole and winced a little, "_And _you're bleeding." Naruto rolled over comfortably and just sent him an easy grin. "Well yeah, but..." Dark eyes narrowed, "What?" Naruto's grin widened, "I still wanna fuck you."

Laughing as Sasuke's face heated, he left him spluttering and walked to his bag where he pulled out a water bottle. Sasuke just stared in disbelief as he moved around so easily. "Doesn't it hurt?" He asked; a little confused and Naruto just wiped him mouth with another grin, replacing the bottle where it had come from. "Eh, I guess. I'm just ignoring it. So...round two?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonds' one track mind. "Don't hold me accountable for how you feel tomorrow." Naruto laughed stalking forwards, "Oh I won't; I'll be fucking you then too."

To his obvious surprise however, Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and brought a hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers and smirking when he saw Naruto's eyes fixed there. "Don't get the wrong idea Na-ru-to." He purred, "After what just happened, I have no intention of letting you dominate anymore." Naruto's eyes darkened with every word he said, and by the end he was regarding Sasuke with an expression that could only have been called vindictive. "_Really..._" Sasuke could not help the shudder that rippled over his skin at the lustful gleam in his eyes. "I'm going to have to make you reconsider, _Sasuke_."

Hiding the excitement he was feeling, Sasuke 'hn'ed with a smirk, "As if you could. We both know who'd win." Naruto smirked himself and slowly started towards him, "Yes, we do." Another shudder rippled down Sasuke's spine. "I won't let you." He said, cursing when his voice came out slightly unsteady. Naruto's eyes were predatory, his smirk widening. With eyes fixed on his prey, he licked his lips slowly. "I'm going to have you Sasuke," he whispered lustfully, eyes gleaming as Sasuke froze, "I'm going to run my tongue all over your body; there won't be _anywhere_ left untouched by me. I'm going to hold you down and violate you until you're screaming for release, but I'm not going to let you come. I'm going to blindfold you and take you from behind; hammering your prostate so hard you'll be able to feel me a week later. I'm going to watch you deep throat me like the good little bitch you are, whilst I shove a vibrator inside you." He paused for effect and smirked at Sasuke's lust filled eyes and flushed face. His breathing was laboured and it seemed like Naruto had brought him close to coming with his words alone. "As I said before Sasuke; _you are mine_."

Abruptly a hungry mouth collided with his own, moving in frenzied need. Naruto gave a huff of laughter before tongue fucking Sasuke's mouth thoroughly and enticing a muffled moan of appreciation. Naruto laughed again, pulling away slightly but keeping his arms wrapped firmly around Sasuke's waist. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up and fight for me idiot!" he commanded, yanking Naruto's head back down roughly. "Fight me for it! Show me how much you want me!" Naruto just grinned before abruptly claiming his lips in a brutally passionate kiss.

"You better fucking believe it."

* * *

><p>That's all - Thanks for reading!<p>

Ps, I have a poll on my profile - whether or not I should create a sequel. If you either really like or dislike this story then please vote ^^ If I get more than fifty then I'll write a sequel. Thanks again!


End file.
